In the high rise construction business it is typical to construct multiple, spaced apart floors and/or multiple, spaced apart walls of concrete. It becomes necessary to provide electrical and other utility services from floor to floor or from room to room; and access from floor to floor or room to room can only be had through the concrete slabs. It is typical to bury conduit within the concrete slabs or to pass conduit through the concrete slabs. Both of these conduit arrangements cause difficulties in actual construction. When pouring wet concrete, it is necessry to construct form structures (such as wooden forms) to retain the wet concrete and define the edges of the concrete slab, such as the bottom or side edges. If the buried conduit is to exit the concrete slab at an edge defined by a form, some provision must be made to locate the end of the conduit at a particular location along the edge of the slab and to access the conduit once the form has been removed.
Various techniques and apparatus have been utilized in the past to provide placement of and access to the conduit end within the concrete slab. One example of a prior art structure is known as the "Concrete Form Structure" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,775,017 to B. F. McDonough. The McDonough invention found application on rigid conduit having ends which are threaded or can be threaded. However, rigid conduit is nearly a thing of the past. More flexible electrical metalic tubing ("EMT") is used in most construction and especially in cast-in-place concrete of the present day. The method and apparatus of McDonough are, relatively, very costly and impractical in most cases today.
When used in conjunction with EMT conduit, the McDonough device requires the addition of extra EMT connectors for adapting the McDonough device to the less flexible conduit, thus resulting in a relatively high cost in labor and material for production of the device. Furthermore, the prior art device results in labor intensive and costly (wasteful) installation.